You, Me, Us
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Sorry about the suckish title. Couldn't think of anything better without using the one that this one was based off of. Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

You, Me, Us

**Summary: What would happen if Coop had wizard powers? He could send Kat away, but that would be too easy. What if he cast the truth spell on her? Things could work out great for him, or could they? Based upon Wizards of Waverly Place story, Baby, It's Fact, and episode, Alex's Logo. Begins at the beginning of the story, not the episode. Oh, and Kat has a universal translator, but only uses it around Coop, nobody else.**

**CoopxKat, don't like it, don't read any further. AND DON'T BOTHER COMPLAINING, I WILL JUST DELETE YOUR MESSAGES AND REVIEWS, HA!**

"Coop. I don't understand this. What did I do?" Kat asked through her translator. They were in the hallway of the school, and Coop had just said nobody liked Kat because of her little speech earlier. Coop sighed and shook his head. "Okay, I'll tell you again, but listen this time" he said smartly. Kat put on an 'I'm listening' face. "Kat, your speech, it made everyone hate you, even Millie. That's all I can say" Coop said. He had a serious look that let Kat know he wasn't joking. "The only person you didn't make fun of, was me. And now, I will take off the spell, so you can't" he said. He pulled out his wand. He started to chant the spell, when Kat suddenly muttered, "I hate you" Coop dropped his wand in surprise. He had always known it, but hearing Kat actually say it, made him feel... hurt, for some reason. "Wha-what?" he asked. He didn't want to believe Kat had just said it, but as she slunk against the lockers, the truth started to spill out. "I hate you" she said, slightly louder. "And how you make me feel" Kat said in the same tone of voice. "You have NO idea what you do to me" she said, putting her head in her hands. She looked up, and said, "I don't do the things I do because I want to destroy you, but because I want you to notice me" Her eyes got wider and wider with every word. Coop stood in front of her, speechless. "Kat..." he said, almost unconsciously. But Kat could feel more coming, and it was the part Coop simply couldn't hear. "Take the spell off me" she said. "But, Kat-" Coop tried to say, but was cut off by Kat. "NOW, Coop" she snapped. Coop obliged, and Kat immediately felt the words going back to her brain, where they needed to stay. She marched away, not wanting to talk about it. '_What just happened?_' Coop thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

As his class was progressing, Kat was all Coop could think about. _I hate you, and the way you make me feel. _Those were the words that kept Coop wondering. 'The way I make her feel...' he thought. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he would get it out of her, somehow. When he got home, he saw Millie, playing with her. 'At least things are back to normal' Coop thought. He secretly wished he had something to do with it, so maybe Kat would explain to him, what she had meant. He would have asked to speak with Kat, alone, but he knew that would just bring up questions. Everyone DID think Kat was a normal housecat, after all. (Kat had erased the minds of all the people in Bootsville, nobody remembered Kat's 'speech') So, he went over, and merely waved before going to start his homework. Was it his imagination, or did Kat _smile _at him?

The next day, Coop was still grounded, for leaving a hole in the kitchen wall, and for getting a bad grade on his report card. So he was left alone with Kat while Millie and his dad went to get groceries. As soon as his dad pulled out of the garage, Coop took a quick glance at Kat, but immediately looked away. "Kat... about what you said, yesterday-" he began, but Kat cut him off, again. "Coop, I don't want to talk about it" she snapped. "I... know... but, what you said, about how I make you feel, what did you mean?" Coop asked. "None of your business" Kat snapped again, and tried to leave, but Coop blocked her way. "Actually, it IS my business" he said smartly. He could see he had no other choice. He pulled out his wand, and cast the truth spell. "Now, what did you mean?" he snapped. Kat closed her eyes. She tried to concentrate on something other than Coop, and how cute he was, and how much she loved him. She could feel her mouth opening. Oh, no. "I love you" she whispered. If Coop hadn't been next to her, he wouldn't have been able to hear her. Coop dropped his wand. Kat slowly opened one eye, then the other. She nearly burst out into tears at his reaction, but didn't, because at least she now knew, he didn't love her back. She ran all the way to the tool shed, and got into the transporter. By the time Coop was out of his trance, she was gone. He looked all over Bootsville, but could find her nowhere. Finally, making sure no one was looking, he pulled out his wand, and whispered, "Kat is gone, it's such a pity, let me find, where she is, in this city!" Instantly, he was transported to the top of a building. When he looked over the edge, he saw it was the top of Phoebe's house. 'Great' he thought. He looked over to the other side, where he saw Kat, looking over the edge. Coop smiled. He slowly went up to her, and tapped her on the back, making her jump, and nearly fall off the edge. Coop caught her though. He stood her up, but kept his arms wrapped around her waist. Without a word, Coop kissed her. Kat was surprised, but accepted the kiss. When Coop pulled away, he said, in a quiet whisper, "I love you, too" Kat knew Coop had never said those words before, not to anyone who wasn't related. She buried her head into Coop's chest. Suddenly, a light bulb flashed over Coop's head. He was here, with his worst enemy, whom everyone thought was a housecat, and he had just **kissed her!** He pulled away from Kat. "We can't do this" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"What do you mean?" Kat asked. "You know what I mean" Coop snapped. '_Okay, when did he suddenly become so RUDE?_' Kat thought. "Kat, we're worst enemies. We will always be that way. Dennis would be traumatized, and Millie and Dad would send me to a mental hospital! We couldn't be together then!" Coop continued. "Who says they have to know?" Kat asked, pulling in closer. Coop backed away. "Kat, they would eventually find out. Dad could be leaving for the store, when he realises he forgot his keys, he comes in, and finds US making out on the couch!" he screamed. "So you're not even going to TRY?" Kat asked, tears stinging her eyes. "No, Kat. We can't risk it. If they find out, and they realise we kept it from them, the punishment would be ten times worse!" Coop shouted, his voice cracking. He didn't really want to do this, but it was for their own good. Kat didn't notice his voice cracking, she only noticed that he wasn't going to risk getting in trouble, even for the woman he loved. "If you're not going to even try, then I don't know why I'm having this conversation!" she shouted. She marched over to the other side of the roof, and grabbed her portable transporter. She went back to the house, and Coop decided he better go, too. He flashed himself back to the house. Kat was there, eating out of her bowl. She didn't seem to acknowledge Coop, but continued eating. Coop sighed, and went to the living room to watch TV. He flipped through the channels. He sighed. Everything reminded him of Kat. Especially because it was 'cat month' in Bootsville, everything on TV had something to do with cats. Finally, he just gave up and went to go play a video game. But all his games had something to do with aliens, which also reminded him of Kat. He gave up on that, too. He decided to read a book. But the only ones he could find were about worst enemies, falling in love. Oh, come on! '_Curse Dad for swapping out all my books_'he thought. He gave up on THAT and went to do his homework. But he couldn't concentrate, because he kept thinking of Kat during his science homework. And math. And geography. And history. And language. What? He was depressed. Don't judge.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Coop was practically being eaten alive by love and guilt every time he saw Kat. Mainly because, he always caught her looking at him, with a loving, wanting, caring look. But he knew they couldn't be together. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell Kat why he was doing this. He went into Millie's room, to find his secret love, sleeping. Coop sighed. '_At least this way she won't claw my face off_' he thought. He knelt down to Kat, and leaned forward. "Kat, I know you must be really mad at me right now, but you have to understand, I'm doing it for you" he whispered. No response. He continued. "I know, I want to date you, too, but if anyone found out, they would send me to the mental hospital. We wouldn't get to see each other, ever. I can't let that happen" he whispered. "I love you, Kat. I always will" he concluded. Coop finished with a kiss on Kat's forehead. He tiptoed out, and silently shut the door. The moment the door was closed, Kat's eyes opened. She hadn't been asleep, and she had heard everything Coop had said. "I love you too, Coop" she whispered as a single tear fell down her cheek, ashamed she had ever doubted him.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

While Coop's father was cleaning up in the store, Millie and Coop were eagerly waiting for him to be done. Usually, there would be something interesting, but today, there wasn't anything. It took about two hours before Millie noticed Kat was gone. As usual, she let out an extra long scream until Coop promised to go look for her. "Coop, this will be a great bonding opportunity for you and the cat!" his father said reassuringly. '_Yeah, that's JUST what we need_' Coop thought sarcastically. As he left the shop, he ran into a girl, about his age. "Hey, have you seen my sister's cat?" he asked. "What's he or she look like?" the girl asked. "She has no fur, she's purple, she has big bug eyes..." Coop began, but lost his train of thought. "Funny thing, about her looks is that when you're faraway, she looks like she would be the ugliest thing in the world, but then when you're up close, you can kinda see her soul, and suddenly her looks don't matter..." he said, in a trance. Coop shook his head. "So, have you seen her?" he asked, pretending he WASN'T in love with his sister's cat. He swore, he saw a faint smile on the girl's face. "No, sorry" she said. "You new around town?" Coop asked. "Yeah" the girl said, smiling. Coop looked her up and down. She had long, black, curly hair, and forest green eyes. She would be his dream girl if her name was Julian. "My name's Julian" she said. Wow. Talk about fate. "I'm Coop" Coop said. "Can you point me towards the best place to get a bite to eat?" Julian asked. Coop gave her the address of his favorite restaraunt. "Thanks. My family just got moved in today, and we're celebrating with a night out" Julian said. "Well, I'd be happy to show you around town, if you want" Coop said. "Okay, and we can look for your cat while we're out" Julian said. Coop was going to say that it was his SISTER'S cat, not his, but something stopped him. He couldn't be sure what it was, but he thought, deep down, something wanted Kat to be his.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Coop couldn't believe his luck. The girl he had met just four days ago, Julian, was coming over for dinner tonight! He felt anxious, since Kat was going to be there, though. '_What if Kat claws her face off?_' Coop thought. He knew THAT would not go over well. Wait, why would Kat do that? If she really loved him, she would want him to be happy. Coop was happy with Julian, so why worry? So when there was a knocking at the door, signaling Julian was there, Coop answered. Everyone ran from the kitchen to greet her. And by everyone I mean Millie and Coop's father. Not Kat. '_Great. I know she's not happy with me, but come on!_' Coop thought. Kat did come down from upstairs, though. Coop relaxed. Coop's father showed Julian into the kitchen. When they got in there, however, Kat didn't charge up to her food bowl like she usually did. Wierd. Coop decided to shake it off. But then, when everyone began to eat, Kat just sat there. Wierder. "Uh, is something wrong with the cat?" Coop asked. His father shrugged. "I hope not... Wait, you CARE? About KAT?" he said, confused. Coop began to sweat. "Well, we've been... bonding, so of course I care!" he said, following with a nervous laugh. Julian looked at him strangely. "Oh, no! I forgot to get dessert!" Coop's father suddenly realized. He ran out to the car, and drove off. "Hey, Coop, can you show me your room?" Julian asked. "Sure!" Coop agreed. He showed Julian upstairs to his room. "Nice. Simple" Julian observed. Coop blushed as he shut the door. "Not _too_ simple, right?" he asked. Julian giggled. "No, not too simple" she said. She glanced over to Coop. "Can I see your bed?" she asked. Coop shrugged. "Sure" he agreed. He showed Julian his bed. Suddenly, she pushed him down on top of it, then climbed on top of him. "Coop, can I ask you a few questions?" Julian asked. Coop nodded. "When I hold your hand, what does it feel like?" Julian asked her first question. "It feels right" Coop answered. "And when I stroke your cheek?" Julian asked, beginning to stroke his cheek. "It makes the world freeze" Coop said. "And lastly, when I kiss you?" Julian asked, leaning in for a kiss. As their lips touched, Coop knew the answer. When Julian pulled away, she looked to him for an answer. "It sends a jolt of electricity through my body" Coop said in a whisper. He then rolled over so he was on top of Julian. He leaned in for a kiss. However, when he pulled away, instead of looking into Julian's green eyes, he was looking into Kat's black eyes. "K-kat?" he said suddenly.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"K-kat?" Coop said. Kat looked at herself, and sighed. "Guess the effects must have worn off. Oh, well. At least now I know how you feel about me" she said, smirking. "Wh-what do you mean? How can you be Julian?" Coop asked, slowly getting off the bed. Kat followed, walking towards him. "The Kat downstairs was a clone" she said smartly. "You said it feels right. You said the world freezes" Kat explained. "Don't run away from it. Just embrace it" she continued. "Embrace me" she whispered, her hand on Coop's cheek. Her face was just centimeters away from Coop's face. The feel of her breath on Coop's skin was too much for him to bear. He couldn't stand the pain any longer. He slowly pressed his lips against Kat's lips. Kat sighed as he pulled away, just thirty seconds later. "That's what I'm talking about" she said. Coop smirked. "I'm willing to risk getting in trouble, I guess. If it's for you" he said. They heard Millie's ear-splitting scream. "COOP! DADDY'S BACK WITH THE DESSERT!" she called. Coop made Kat Julian again, so nobody would suspect.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

She watched as Kat stood outside Coop's school, across the street. "You think you're SO great. Just because you got him to date you in secret" she mumbled. She was jealous. But soon, she and Coop would be together, and Kat would be out of the picture. She saw Coop some outside, and give Kat a kiss on the cheek. She clawed the building she stood behind. She then waved her wand, and she became a little beagle.

"Did you miss me?" Kat asked. "Of course I did. Why do you think I came out five minutes before I was supposed to?" Coop said, laying his hand on her cheek. They started their walk home. They figured this would be a better way for them to spend more time together. Two blocks down the road, a little beagle stopped them in their tracks. It started barking at Coop. Kat freaked out. "Come on, Coop. Let's go" she said, tugging his hand. Coop smiled down at the dog. He knelt down and petted the beagle's head. Kat watched enviously. Then, just to show that dog who's boss, she grabbed Coop's face, and turned him towards her. "Do you want to play with that dumb dog, or kiss me?" she asked. Coop's eyes widened. "Kiss" he said. Kat smiled as she leaned in, pressing her lips against Coop's lips furiously. The dog did not seem to like that at all. It started barking like crazy. Coop pulled away, and chuckled. "Looks like you've got some competition, Kat" he said jokingly. Kat glared at him. "Calm down, you know I was just kidding" Coop said. "Nothing or no one could compete with you, for my heart" he added. "Corny much?" Kat joked. They began walking again, leaving the dog behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9  


**JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW, I AM BAFFLED AS TO WHY NOBODY WANTS TO REVIEW! PLEASE! IF I DON'T GET ONE REVIEW WITHIN ONE WEEK, I WILL DELETE THIS STORY!**

Coop walked through the door, like he always did, while Kat climbed up to the second story and went in through Millie's window. They couldn't risk being asked questions as to why they had come home together. "Hey, Dad!" Coop said. "Hey there, son!" his father responded. Kat walked in, and when his father wasn't looking, she shot Coop a smile. Coop smiled back, before he heard a dog barking from outside. He looked out the window, and saw the beagle from earlier. He opened the door to allow the dog inside. As soon as the pup saw Kat, it growled. "Bad dog!" Millie said. She had just come home from school. "Aw, come on Millie. I read online that beagles don't attack cats! Lighten up!" Coop defended the dog. "Why would you even look that up?" Millie asked suspiciously. Coop panicked. The truth was, since he and Kat were dating, he had decided to learn what dogs he needed to protect her from. But he couldn't tell Millie that. "Uh, my teacher's making us do a report on... dogs" he said slowly. Kat smirked. She knew the REAL reason, but she wasn't about to tell Millie. "Oh, okay" Millie said, taking the bait. "But why was she growling at Mr. Kat?" she asked. Coop shrugged. "Beats me" he said. Millie shrugged as well, and she and Coop started on their homework. By the time they were finished, it was dinner time. "So, Coop. When did you get a dog?" his father asked. "I didn't. I ran into it on the street, and I guess she must have followed me home" Coop answered. "Then she doesn't have very good taste" Millie said. "You're just grumpy because you had to force Kat to be your pet, and this dog CHOSE me" Coop countered. Millie didn't have a response for that. "Well, what are we going to call her?" their father asked. Coop shrugged. He wished the dog were a boy. "Pumpkin!" Millie blurted out. "Normally I would protest, but I'm not good with girl pet names" Coop said. "So we can call her pumpkin?" Millie asked hopefully. Coop rolled his eyes as he honestly said, "I'm not going to say it out loud, but you guys can call her that" "What are YOU going to call her, then?" Millie said, accepting the terms. "The dog. She doesn't need a name, especially considering all the girl names for pets are embarrasing for a boy to say" Coop explained. "Fine" Millie said agreeably, but rolled her eyes. The family finished dinner. Coop went to bed, but asked if Kat could sleep in his room tonight. "Why?" his father asked. He knew how much Coop hated Kat. "We've been bonding. I was saving it as a surprise for Millie's birthday, but we've been bonding. And now I'm really protective of her, and you know how deeply Millie can sleep" Coop lied. Well, the part about him being protective wasn't a lie, but the rest was. Millie agreed, and moved Kat's kitty bed into Coop's room. His father agreed to do that, one night a week. Which meant Coop and Kat could spend even MORE time together! Yay!


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

**I WANT TO SAY I AM GRATEFUL TO 'DAVIDLEESFUN' BECAUSE HE REVIEWED ANONYMOUSLY, AND COULD NOT THANK HIM PERSONALLY. I DO NOT, HOWEVER KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT BY COOPxKAT 'SLASH'. PLEASE EXPLAIN AS I AM NEW!**

****It had been exactly two weeks since Coop found the dog, and it was starting to get on Kat's nerves. Every time the dog saw Coop and Kat so much as holding hands, it would start barking. Very loudly. Luckily, it slept in the living room, so they could be alone, once a week in Coop's room. "What do you want to do tonight?" Coop asked. He was lying on his bed, with Kat next to him. Her right hand was placed on his chest, and her head was buried into his neck. Coop had his arm around Kat's shoulder. Kat sat up, and looked into Coop's eyes. "I think I have an idea" she said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "KAT! I'm eleven!" Coop cried as he sat up, his eyes widening. "No, no. Nothing like that!" Kat said, laughing. Coop relaxed. "What did you have in mind, then?" he asked. "I was thinking a movie" Kat said. "That sounds good, except..." Coop said. "Except what?" Kat asked. "The only DVD player in our house is in the living room" Coop explained. Kat giggled. "Nobody's going to see us, Millie and your father went to a convention, and won't be back till tomorrow!" she said. "Okay, then. Movie it is" Coop said, shrugging. "I'll make the popcorn, you pick out the movie" he instructed. Kat nodded in agreement. Coop watched as Kat went through his selection of movies, before going downstairs to make the popcorn. When he was done, Kat met him in the living room, with the movie. "You realise most of your movies were about _evil aliens_, and people trying to kill them, right?" she said as she popped the DVD into the player. Coop blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that" he apoligized. "Don't be. We won't be watching it, most of the time, anyway" Kat said slyly. Coop looked confused. "Why not?" he asked. "So we can do, this" Kat said, taking Coop's face and mashing her lips against his furiously. She slowly began to put her tongue into his mouth. When she pulled away, Coop looked stunned. "I still can't believe you are SUCH a good kisser" he said mindlessly, making Kat laugh. "Where's the little barking beast?" Kat wondered aloud. "Dunno. But let's make the most of her not being here, she can't bark at us if she can't see us kissing" Coop pointed out. The movie started, and they ended up making out through the whole thing, because Kat didn't like the way it portrayed her kind.

However, the dog WAS watching, but not in dog form. In its human form, although nobody really knew she had a human form, except she and her boss. She sneakily took a picture of Coop and Kat, mid-makeout, through the window.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

When Coop and Kat finally parted for air, they saw they had missed the entire movie. Coop chuckled. "Do you remember ANYTHING from the movie?" he asked. Kat simply shook her head. Suddenly, Coop's cell phone dinged. He checked to see it was a text. However, the number didn't show. Coop opened the text. It read, '_I would hate for your family and friends to see this, wouldn't you?_' Coop scrolled down to see a picture of he and Kat, mid-makeout. Kat was on top of Coop, her right hand under his shirt. Her other hand was tangled up in Coop's hair, and both of Coop's hands were caressing Kat's body. If you looked closely, you could see their tongues twisted together. It was a very compromising position, indeed. Coop's jaw dropped. Kat saw this. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked. Coop shoved the phone at his girlfriend, tears swelling in his eyes. Kat stared at the phone. She finally shook her head. "They're not serious, are they?" she asked, her voice cracking. Coop looked at her, and saw she was more worried than he was. He pulled her into a comforting hug. "It'll be okay. They just _can't _be serious. This is a joke" he mumbled.

The next morning, when he and Millie got home, Coop's dad brought in the mail. He flipped through until he saw something that caught his eye. It had no return address. Coop and Kat got worried. What if it was from the same guy who had taken that picture last night? Coop's father tore it open. "There's a dirty little secret among you" he read from the paper. Coop and Kat shared a glance. They knew what secret this stalker was talking about. Coop's dad shook his head, tossing the letter. He figured it was just a prank.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Coop and his father lay on the couch together, watching TV. It was saturday, which meant Coop had no homework. Coop looked into his father's eyes, and realised that he simply couldn't lie to his father anymore. "Hey, dad? Can I ask you something?" he asked casually. "Sure, son. What is it?" his father said, turning towards him. Coop hesitated, before asking, "You'd love and care for me, no matter who I loved, right?" His father smiled. "Of course I would! Who do you love?" he asked excitedly. "Someone I probably shouldn't" Coop answered honestly. "You mean like an enemy, or someone older?" his father asked. Coop thought a moment. He and Kat _used _to be enemies, and Kat was about two years older than him. "Kinda... both" he finally said. "Coop, like I said, I will love and care for you, no matter what" Coop's father said, giving his son a hug. Coop's dad then went to go do something, and Coop saw Kat sitting on the stairs. She had heard the little conversation between Coop and his father. She motioned for Coop to come upstairs. Coop obliged. He went into his room, followed by Kat. Coop shut the door behind them. "What was that about?" Kat asked. "I was wondering if we were doing the right thing. He said he would love and care for me, but I don't think he knew who I was talking about" Coop explained. Kat nodded. She didn't really think that, either.

He waited for his slave to come back. "She seriously needs to get here soon" he grumbled. The door opened. His slave entered. "There was an exchange between Coop and his father. I think Coop and Kat may be close to cracking. We need to put the plan into action, soon" she said. "We will. We just need to wait, until the exact perfect time" he explained. "Fine, but keep your promise not to hurt Coop" she snapped. The boss chuckled. "Oh, I will. My dear Fiona, you will get your man" he said.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Coop cuddled Kat on the couch. They were trying to forget the threatening letter, and text. They wanted to spend as much time together as possible. Suddenly, Coop's father walked in. Coop panicked and shoved Kat off the couch. She moaned in pain. "COOP! What did you do?" his father shouted. Coop gulped. "MR. KAT! WHAT HAPPENED?" Millie shouted as she ran into the room. '_Great, just great_' Coop thought. Millie and Coop's father glared at Coop. Coop sighed. "I'll call a vet, there's a new one just down the block" his father said. He went to get the phone.

Later, they were at the new vet's office. It was plain, with one, maybe two paintings on the walls. The Burtonburger family went to the receptionist's desk. "Hello, we're here for our appointment" Burt said. The lady took Kat and instructed the family to sit down. "Not you, boy. If I could just talk to you?" she said to Coop. Coop went back to the desk. The woman pressed a button. The color on the walls melted away, and the couch the rest of the family was sitting on went into the wall, and came back as a cage, which meant they were trapped. Kat was also put in a cage, whereas Coop was taken by a couple of goons. Am evil laugh was heard. Then a shadow emerged from the darkness, followed by a bigger shadow. The family, including Kat, gasped. "Mr. Cheeks!" Coop cried, along with Dennis, who had come along, and was in the cage with the family. The hamster laughed again. "Yes, it is I! And now I have fullfilled my lifelong dream of destroying the Burtonbuger family!" he shouted. "And FIONA?" Coop asked, close to crying. Fiona gasped. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT HIM!" she screamed. Mr. Cheeks cackled. "I guess I lied" he said. "And before you can ask any questions, I was the one who sent the letter! Fiona sent the text" he added. "There's a dirty little secret among you" Kat whispered. Fiona nodded. "Coop, I am SO sorry, but he said if I didn't help, he would hurt you! So I agreed, as long as he didn't hurt you, only Kat" she said, tears in her eyes. "Save it. I can't believe you would TURN AGAINST ME" Coop snapped. Fiona sobbed. "I know. I'm ashamed" she said simply. "I am GLAD I moved on from you" Coop snapped again. Fiona sobbed again. "Moved on?" Dennis asked. Coop bit his lip. "Why don't you tell them? Or I will" Mr. Cheeks said. Coop sighed. '_It's now or never_' he thought. He ducked his head before saying, "I l-love Kat" He looked back up to see his father and Millie smiling, and Dennis shaking his head. "That's great, son!" his father said. "N-no. You don't understand. I love Kat like I used to love Fiona" Coop explained. Burt's jaw dropped, and Millie turned white. Tears filled Kat's eyes. Mr. Cheeks cackled. "This is better than I imagined!" he proclaimed. Coop kicked the goons that were holding him in the groin. He ran to help Kat. The hamster growled. "I guess I'll kill two birds with one stone" he mumbled. He then brought out a giant ray gun. Kat gasped. "Coop! LEAVE! Now!" she shouted. "Why? What IS that?" Coop asked frantically. "It's death ray, from MY planet! It's worse than an earth death ray, please! Leave!" Kat said. Coop shook his head. "Kat, no. I would rather die with you than live without you!" he said. Kat got tears in her eyes. "I love you" she whispered. "I love you too" Coop said back. Mr. Cheeks fired the death ray. But nothing happened. Coop looked around and gasped. There, lying on the floor was the cold, dead body of Fiona. She had known how much Coop and Kat loved each other. She sacrificed her life to give them a life together. Coop teared up. "She wasn't much help anyway" Mr. Cheeks said. Wrong thing to say. Coop leaped up and attacked him. Kat reached through the bars of her cage and used her claws to pick the lock. She then helped the family get out of the cage. They helped kick Mr. Cheeks's butt. Then the police came, and believe it or not, ARRESTED Mr. Cheeks. The family went home, there was still some talking to be done.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

As the family entered the living room, Burt, Dennis, and Millie sat down on the couch. Coop and Kat stayed standing. The ride home had been quiet. These moments right now were no better.

"Somebody say something" Coop pleaded under his breath.

"And what do you want us to say, Coop?" Burt asked. Tears rushed to Coop's eyes.

"I can't believe you would date _Kat _and not tell us!" Dennis said. The tears fell from Coop's eyes.

"What happened to Julian?" Millie asked. Coop took a deep breath.

"She was Kat in disguise" he said. Dennis looked towards Coop for the first time since they got home.

"You guys wanted to keep it a secret so badly that you created a fake girlfriend?" he asked. Coop nodded. Dennis sighed.

"If you guys really love each other that much... who am I to deny you that love?" he said, smiling. Coop grinned.

"I guess you're right" Millie said.

"WHAT?" Burt cried. Everyone turned to look at him.

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS BE OKAY WITH THIS!" he screamed. Tears rushed to Coop's eyes again.

"B-but... dad, you said-" Coop started to say, but was cut off by Burt.

"I MEAN, KAT'S A... SHE'S A **CAT**!" Burt screamed, much louder than Millie.

"YOU SAID THAT YOU'D LOVE AND CARE FOR ME, NO MATTER **WHO **I LOVED!" Coop shouted. He then ran upstairs to his room.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

A half hour later, Coop was still in his room, sitting on his bed, the floor covered with tissues. His sobs were slowly dying down, but they were still there. He heard the door open.

"See, Kat? This is what I was afraid of. Dad won't accept us" he whispered through his sobs, not bothering to see who it was. He felt the bed dip, far too much for this to be Kat. He looked to see his father, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want?" Coop asked coldly. Burt took his son in his arms, and avoided the question, with another question.

"How much do you really love Kat?" he asked. Coop let out a few more sobs before replying.

"I love her more than I ever thought I could love anything. I would give up anything to be with her" was his answer. Burt sighed.

"If you love her that much, who am I to stop you from being with her?" he said. Coop smiled a watery smile.

"You mean it?" he asked. Burt nodded.

"Besides, it's better this way. If Kat ever messes up, I know where she lives" he said.

"Hopefully that won't be necessary" said a voice from the doorway. Coop and Burt turned to see Kat there, leaning on the door.

"And if I ever _did_ screw up, I'd personally beat myself up over it" she continued. Coop chuckled.

"Now that is something I would like to see" he said, causing Kat to chuckle as well. She leaped up on the bed and leaned in towards Coop. Just before their lips touched, Burt cleared his throat.

"Yeah, um, could you guys hold off on that for awhile? We're still getting used to the idea of you two being in love" he said. Kat pouted.

"But, in time... In time" Burt finished. Coop and Kat grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note

Hey, this is simply a reply to those who reviewed anonymously, I'd say it's about time.

To kvk and Kidvskat lover: I can't write lemons that well, however I gave one of my ideas for a basic plot of a lemon to Dr. DevilsMan, and he said he'd write it. So... keep an eye out for an M rated fic by him in the KvK section!

To : No name... whatever. Anyway, I liked 'Baby It's Fact' in the WoWP section, and I transmitted it into KvK. I had to take out a couple of scenes, though.

To davidleesfun: No, I'm not disgusted. I'd be lying if I said I never thought of them doing it myself, occasionally... every night before I go to sleep. XD

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!


End file.
